Ra'ad
Ra'ad is an Amperi, one of five aliens from the Andromeda galaxy who was captured by Aggregor. Ben scans him to gain AmpFibian. He first appears in the episode Escape From Aggregor. He reappears in the episode'' Fused'' where he attacks Ben and blames him for Aggregor recapturing his friends. When Ben's Ultimatrix scans Ra'ad's DNA, he breaks it and his spirit is taken into the Ultimatrix. When Ben changes into him to battle Aggregor, Ra'ad begins possessing Ben, similar to how Zs'Skayr through Ghostfreak possessed Ben. Kevin was able to separate Ra'ad from Ben's body and tries to escape, but stays behind to save Ben from Aggregor and fight him after Kevin tells Ra'ad that he used to be selfish as well. Aggregor captures him again and takes him to his ship along with the others to absorb their powers. 'Personality' Ra'ad Had very little indication of his personality in E''scape From Aggregor'' preferring to be quiet and observant questioning galapagus's trust briefly and agreeing that bivavilns plan was the best corses of action. He also appeared somewhat controlling, having a short argument with P'andor over power but quickly changed his mind and went along with bivaviln.In Fused Ra'ad has drastically changed, likely after seeing all his friends become captured and plumbers deaths and focuses his anger against Ben for unintentionally aiding aggragor, he seemed to have become uncaring and concerned for only his own well being perfectly okay with taking over Bens body despite meaning that ,as Gwen put it having him fade. He also was not above lying as he teamed up with ben only to attack him and his team, based on Kevin thoughts. He however appeared to Kevin after leaving Ben to fight Aggregor and seemed almost ashamed of himself, and after Kevin mocking how horrible a coward he is he sacrifices himself to Aggregor to save Ben, likely meaning his vengeful attitude has been dismissed. his overall trait seemed to be self preservation, with is probably why he lasted the longest from Aggregor. 'Powers and Abilities' *Electrokinesis (Control of electricity) *Teleportation (through electrical objects only) *Fast Swimmer (When discharged, or not holding any electricity) *Levitation *Telepathy (through electrical pulses in the brain) *Intangibility (limited) 'Trivia' *His name cames form the Arabric name Ra'd meaning "Thunder" or it could be based on rads which is a measuring unit of electricity. *Ra'ad is the last alien that escaped from Aggregor to have an episode themed around him. *He appears to like breathing, however, this was more than likely meant to be a dark joke. Ra'ad concern about Andreas constantly smashing his way through the spaceship may indicate that an Amperi probably cannot survive in the vacuum of space. *Ra'ad's plan to take over Ben`s body and his ultimatrix is similar to Zs'Skayr's plan to take over Ben`s body and the Omnitrix. *He doesn't like being called "sparky", which, to Ra'ad, is an insult, seeing as how he reacted to Ben calling him that. On a side note, Ra'ad marks the second time Ben has unintentionally offended an alien using verbal communication, the first being the Dragon from Season 1 of Alien Force. *His powers are like those of Big Chill and Buzzshock combined: electrical manipulation and intangibility. *While Ra'ad is similar to a jellyfish, he apparently cannot use his powers within a body of water without electrocuting himself. Then again, said body of water was a pool, and thus, full of chlorine. *He is apparently the smartest of the five Andromeda aliens. This is implied in Fused when he somehow knew that Bivalvan, Galapagus, P'andor, and Andreas were recaptured. Ra'ad also referred to them as his friends and also discovered that Aggregor was able to locate his friends by tracking the Ultimatrix. *Somehow Ra'ad knew of the deaths of the two plumbers who took P`andor, despite the incident taking place in space and not on Earth. *Ra'ad is the 2nd alien in Ultimate Alien that helped Ben fight off a villain of any degree (Andreas being the first). *He is the first alien from the Andromeda Galaxy to mention his species by name, however Galapagus described his people and world far mor in depth. *He can read the minds from other beings thanks to the electric pulses in the brain. Ben at one point called him "mind-reader" when Ra'ad said "And you are Kevin Levin, and Aggregor is an osmosian just like you." Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Characters Category:Andromeda Galaxy Aliens Category:Prisoners of Aggregor Category:Former Villains Category:Secondary Characters Category:Males Category:Allies